Bad Romance
by Kanade Tashibana
Summary: [UA] Parce que les filles rêvent, espèrent et croient en l'amour. Réellement, naïvement ou stupidement. Sakura est comme ça. Elle aime et aimera toujours Itachi Uchiha. Même s'il ne la voit pas.


**. - . - .**

**BAD ROMANCE**

**. - . - .**

* * *

Blabla de l'auteur :

C'est écoutant la chanson de Lady Gaga que j'ai eu l'inspiration de ce titre. Quelques paroles sont également ajouté à cette fiction.  
En espérant que cela vous plaira.

Je reviens à tout premier Pairing : Itachi/Sakura.  
Mon couple préféré de Naruto.

Pour ceux qui lisent également mon autre fiction : _"La cinquième"_, je suis en pleine écriture. Avant Noel, je pense poster la suite. Donc patience :)

* * *

**I want your ugly **  
** I want your disease **  
** I want your everything **  
** As long as it's free **  
** I want your love**

_Itachi Uchiha._

Ce simple nom représentait tellement.

Une personne. Un amour. Un espoir. Un objectif. Une amitié. Une occasion. Un désespoir. Une solitude.  
Mais avant tout, ce nom signifiait éternel.

Pour Sakura Haruno, c'était le nom de son premier amour. Celui qu'elle n'oublierait jamais.

_Itachi Uchiha._

* * *

**I want your drama **  
** The touch of your hand **  
** I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand **  
** I want your love**

Lorsque vous êtes au collège, il y a forcément une personne dont vous tombez amoureuse. Un sempai que vous admirez, un voisin un peu trop bavard. Un rebelle n'écoutant pas les prof. Le plus intelligent de la classe.  
Il peut se manifester de toute les manières possibles, mais la fin en est la même.

On tombe amoureuse.

Ou du moins on le croit. Car c'est en arrivant au lycée, qu'on se rend compte que ce n'était que l'éveil de son cœur. Des sentiments que l'on voudrait partager avec quelqu'un.  
Celui qui nous plaisait au collège change et nous aussi.

Nous devenons des hommes et des femmes. Nous évoluons et nos goûts aussi.  
Rares sont ceux qui gardent cette même personne en tête entre ces deux phases de la vie.

Un blond aux yeux bleu. Un brun ténébreux. Un métis aux muscles sculptés.  
Le sportif basketteur, capitaine de l'équipe. Le président du conseil des élèves, meilleur élève. Le junkie qui se drogue derrière les casiers. Le gothic au look sombre, Le rockeur qui ne quitte pas son casque. Le mec stylé toujours à la mode. Le métaleux aux cheveux long. Le mystérieux avec ses lunettes de soleil.

Tellement de sorte, de choix. Mais en général, un seul nous plait.

Et pour Sakura Haruno, c'est une seule personne. De l'école primaire au lycée.  
Elle n'est sortit avec personne car il hantait ses pensées depuis ses sept ans. Elle n'a pas passé à autre chose, car elle le sait. La jeune femme n'aimerait personne d'autre. C'était lui, et seulement lui.  
Itachi Uchiha.

Elle l'avait remarqué la première fois quand il avait cherché son petit frère Sasuke.  
Ils étaient identiques, semblables, pareils.  
Des yeux et les cheveux noirs. Une démarche assurés et une attitude irréprochables. Intelligents et sportifs.  
Seul la coiffure les démarqués.

* * *

Au fur et à mesure du temps, deux catégories se formèrent.

Les filles amoureuses de Sasuke et l'autre, amoureuses d'Itachi.  
Le grand frère calme, qui ne parle pas beaucoup. Tempérament froid. Grand et élancé. Joueur de basket, au physique parfait.  
Et le petit frère. Moins réservé. Ayant quelques amis. Suivant les traces de son frère.

Cependant, Sakura ne voyait qu'Itachi.  
Il est et serait le seul que ses yeux fixerait.

Sasuke sortit avec une fille à la fin du collège, à la dernière année. Ce fut la nouvelle et le choc de toute une génération.  
La magnifique Hinata Hyuuga avait réussit à mettre le grappin sur lui.

Sakura trouvait cette fille vraiment magnifique et que ces deux-là allaient très bien ensemble. Aussi beau l'un que l'autre. Un tout autre niveau qu'eux, élèves ordinaires.

C'est ainsi que la rose réalisa qu'elle n'avait absolument aucunes chances avec Itachi.  
Toutes les filles se précipitaient à présent sur lui, bien qu'il n'en avait rien à faire. Il lui fallait quelqu'un de son niveau. Son petit frère ayant trouvé une fille magnifique, il était logique que lui aussi avait les mêmes goûts.

Sakura s'était regardé longuement dans la glace.  
Elle ne ressemblait pas, et ne ressemblerait jamais à l'héritière des Hyuuga. Jamais elle ne serait jolie à ses yeux. C'était peine perdu.

* * *

Les années passèrent.  
Sakura sortit quelques mois avec Kiba Inuzuka. Il était gentil avec elle. La jeune femme n'était pas amoureuse, mais elle s'était prit d'une grand affection pour lui.  
Il restèrent amis après leur rupture.

Kiba se mit en couple avec Ino Yamanaka.  
Une blonde aux yeux bleus. Et Sakura se demanda à ce moment là, comment avait-il fait pour être avec elle. La fille bizarre aux cheveux roses. En tout cas, il avait trouvé largement mieux à présent.

Sakura au fur et à mesure du temps, se remit en cause.  
Suivit la mode. S'habilla mieux. Prenait soin d'elle et de son corps. Se maquilla,  
Elle voulait paraître belle. Qu'il la remarque, même une seule fois. Que tous ces efforts n'étaient pas vain.  
D'autres la regardaient avec avidité, mais pas celui qu'elle voulait.

La jeune femme devait se faire une raison.

Et le temps passa. Encore et encore.  
Les mois et les années.

Et rien ne se passé.  
Toujours rien.

* * *

Évidement, il y avait d'autres mecs. Des mignons. Elle aurait pu sortir avec eux. Mais c'était une chose qu'elle ne pouvait contrôler.  
Sakura n'était pas comme les hommes. Passant d'une copine à une autre. Couchant à droite et à gauche.  
L'amour devait être là, et surtout pour sa première fois.

Heureusement, elle n'avait jamais vu Itachi Uchiha sortir avec quelqu'un.  
Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir des amis. D'être proche de certaines filles, mais jamais il ne se montrait aux bras de l'une d'entre elle,  
Sakura fut tenter de penser qu'il était homo, mais oublia cette supposition.

Elle espérait parfois être amie avec lui. Créant des scénarios dans sa tête. En rêvant quelques fois.  
La jeune femme n'arrivait pas à le sortir de sa tête.

La rose avait pensé souvent à se mettre ne couple avec le premier venu, de coucher avec un inconnu, n'importe qui, pourvu qu'elle l'oublie.  
Mais elle n'était pas assez courageuse pour ça.

Elle souhaitait ne jamais l'avoir connu. Ne jamais l'avoir regardé.  
Sakura ne voulait plus l'aimait, car cela lui faisait trop mal. La torturait à l'intérieur de l'aimer et que lui, passait à coté d'elle sans un regard.

Tout ça, faisait horriblement mal.

Sakura voyait Sasuke et Hinata s'embrasser pendant la pause, déjeuner ensemble, se tenir la main et rentrer ensemble avec le même bus.  
Et elle, toujours seule, à attendre un amour qui ne viendrait probablement jamais.

Mais le connaîtrait seulement un jour ?

Elle était rentrée au lycée depuis un an et Itachi le quitterait l'année prochaine. Elle ne le verrait plus. Il partirait, et Sakura se devait de l'oublier.

Oh, bien évidement, la jeune femme n'était pas une dépressive, malgré sa description. Elle avait des amis : Temari, Shikamaru, Tenten, Ino, Kiba et Lee. Mais aucun se savait son amour pour Itachi Uchiha.  
Sakura allait en ville, au cinéma, faisait les magasins, s'amusait énormément avec eux.  
Elle avait de bonnes notes et pensait à son avenir. Dans quelle université elle irait.

Kiba et Ino étaient en couple depuis plusieurs années. Shikamaru venait de demander à Temari. Tenten et Lee aussi.  
Il n'y avait plus qu'elle.

Ils l'asticotaient souvent pour qu'elle se trouve quelqu'un, mais ce n'était pas dans ses projets.

* * *

Alors que ses amis faisaient une énième sortit en couple, Sakura se rendit à la bibliothèque pour ne pas perturber leur déjeuné ensemble.

Seule à une table, elle entendit des éclats de rire plus loin. Tournant ses yeux furtivement, elle le vit, Itachi n'était qu'à une rangée d'elle, son regard plongé dans son devoir.  
Sakura sentit le rouge monter à ses joues pendant qu'elle pouvait l'observer à cet instant. Ses traits fins, sa bouche, sa mâchoire, son nez, ses yeux, ses cheveux.  
Ses iris verts ne pouvaient pas quitter cet contemplation. Il était magnifique.

Soudain, elle se rendit compte que cela faisait probablement quelques minutes qu'elle était ainsi, son regard obnubilé par sa présence. Elle n'avait pas avancé dans sa biologie. Mais qu'était le plus important, le regarder, sans doute pour la dernière fois ou un devoir qu'elle pouvait aisément terminer chez elle.

En plein débat intérieur, Sakura ne vit pas Temari lui sauter dessus.

- Bah Saku ! Rejoint-nous. On ne va pas te laisser seule pendant la pause de midi.

La rose lui expliqua que ce n'était pas grave. Que des moments, seule, elle en avait souvent. Une fois de plus ou de moins n'allait pas lui faire grand chose.

- Pourquoi il regarde par ici celui-là. Il en a pas marre de te fixer.

Cette simple constatation de son amie lui fit comme un électrochoc en pleine poitrine.

- Qui ça ? Demanda-t-elle timidement.

- L'Uchiha.

Son ton était sec.

Sakura releva son regard, Itachi avait ses yeux plongé dans son devoir, son style en main griffonnant sur le papier.

- Tu devais te tromper.

Temari haussa les épaules.

Oui, elle avait tord, Sakura sentait la chaleur montait en elle et sa peau devenir moite. Non, il ne pouvait pas la regarder. C'était tout bonnement impossible, Ou alors à cause de ses cheveux roses, Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication.

Elle remit une de ses mèches roses derrière son oreille. Ses doigts tremblants se remirent automatiquement le long de son corps.

- Viens, on sort.

Elle suivit son amie docilement, ne voyant pas un regard calme posé sur elle lorsqu'elle quitta la bibliothèque.

* * *

On a déjà tous vécu cette situation. Celle d'un amour à sens unique que l'on ose pas avouer. Sentir son cœur battra à la chamade lorsqu'il passe prêt de nous, alors que nous savons pertinemment qu'il ne a pas remarqué.  
Chercher à rire bêtement avec ses copines en se croyant intéressante.

Des situations tellement puériles qui nous font sourire à présent. Pourtant à ce moment là, on aurait tout donné pour qu'il tourne le regard dans notre direction et qu'il sourit.  
L'espoir que l'on avait pendant cette scène, mais qui ne s'est jamais réalisé.

Puis on oublie.  
Petit à petit.

Sakura n'oubliait pas.  
Son cœur n'était qu'à lui. Il pouvait le piétiner par l'ignorance. Le faire revivre par un regard, même non intentionnel.

Aimer quelqu'un c'est lui donner le pouvoir de vous détruire.

La rose le savait. Elle en était pleinement consciente.  
Mais comment ferait-elle le jour ou il disparaîtrait de sa vie ? Il quitterait le lycée, plus vite que prévu. Et qu'allait-elle faire ensuite. L'oublier, lui courir après ?  
Mais elle-même, ne savez pas encore.

Les occasions de le voir étaient de plus en plus souvent. Il prenait le même tram qu'elle certains matins. Elle le voyait à la bibliothèque.  
Cela en devenait habituelle, et se demandait parfois si le destin de l'aider pas.

Sakura pensait toujours que si deux personnes sont destiné à être ensemble, l'avenir les aiderait.

Cependant, le temps avançait, irrémédiablement. Et la fin était là.  
Itachi Uchiha allait quitter le lycée. Ses examens étaient finis. La remise des diplômes.

Et il n'y avait toujours rien.

Ils ne devaient pas être ensemble alors ...  
C'était de cette manière qu'elle comprit.  
Et ça faisait mal, terriblement mal. Mais elle avait comprit. Pendant plusieurs années, il n'y avait que lui, et Sakura passait et passerait toujours inaperçu à ses yeux. Il ne la voyait pas.

A présent, il ne la verrait plus.  
Plus jamais.

Leur avenir se séparait là.

* * *

C'était le dernier jour des Terminal.

La fin tout simplement. Rien ne s'était passé. Pourtant Sakura avait espéré, jusqu'au bout.  
Ils avaient tous récupéré leur diplôme et dès le lendemain, ils seraient tous partis.

La jeune femme détourna les yeux de la scène. Elle ne pouvait plus tenir.

C'était un amour à sens unique, complètement pathétique. Tellement niais, stupide et ridicule.  
La rose quittait le lycée avant tout le monde. Ses pas la guidant automatiquement vers la sortie. Ses longs cheveux roses se balançant dans son dos pendant qu'elle passait les grilles du lycée.

Il faisait beau, il faisait chaud. Le soleil éclairant sa route.  
Tout le monde s'amusait. Le temps défilait.

Ses larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues pâles pendant qu'elle réalisait. Sakura avait attendu désespérément que quelque chose se passe, sans jamais qu'il n'arrive. Laissant un stupide destin faire les choses.  
Seulement, si on ne prend pas ses actions en mains, personne ne le fera pour vous.

Elle réalisait tout ça avec douleur.  
Finalement, tout se terminait ainsi.

* * *

**You know that I want you **  
** And you know that I need you **  
** I want it bad, your bad romance **

** I want your love and **  
** I want your revenge **  
** You and me could write a bad romance**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**I want your horror **  
** I want your design **  
** 'Cause you're a criminal **  
** As long as your mine **  
** I want your love **

** I want your psycho **  
** Your vertigo stick **  
** Want you in my rear window**  
** Baby you're sick**  
** I want your love**

* * *

Son année de première commença.

Sakura était prête en avance. Son uniforme mit impeccablement. Elle s'était maquillée légèrement et se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir avant de partir de chez elle.

C'était le jour de la rentrée.

Son nouveau petit ami l'attendait devant sa maison et elle scella leur main. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement pendant qu'il passait doucement ses mains dans son dos.

Sakura n'avait pas passé à autre chose.  
Elle n'avait pas oubliait Itachi Uchiha.

La jeune femme et son petit ami prirent la route du lycée.  
Il faisait beau. Il faisait chaud. Les gens s'amusait et le temps continuait de passé, Inexorablement. Mais, une chose changeait, Sakura était heureuse. Enfin.

Pendant les deux mois de vacances, elle n'avait pas donné signe de vie, pas même à ses meilleurs amis. Elle était dans son monde. Prenant conscience de certaines choses.

Son copain la prit par la taille dans le bus, et la rapprocha de lui. La jeune femme mit ses bras autour de sa nuque et ils s'embrassèrent. Encore et encore.  
Car une fois qu'on a trouvé le bonheur, il ne fallait pas le laisser filer. Profiter de chaque secondes.

- Je stresse un peu d'arriver au lycée, dit-elle.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je n'ai pas parlé à mes amis depuis deux mois.

- Même pas de nous ? Demanda-t-il surpris.

Elle hocha la tête à la négative.  
Sakura n'en avait parlé à personne.

L'angoisse remonta quand les grilles de l'établissement scolaire apparurent. Sakura resserra sa mains dans celle de son petit ami.

- Ca va aller.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue et l'entraîna à sa suite.

Des exclamations de surprises se firent entendre. Des hurlements. Des cris de jalousies. Des regards dubitatifs.  
Leurs entrées ne passa pas du tout inaperçu.

Sakura baissa son regard et suivit le bras qui la guidait.

- Mais que fait cette fille avec Itachi Uchiha ? Entendit-elle.

Oui que faisait-elle, accrochait à lui ?  
Elle vivait enfin le rêve qu'elle espérait depuis si longtemps.

* * *

**I want your love and **  
** All your lovers' revenge **  
** You and me could write a bad romance **

_Sakura quittait le lycée. C'était le dernier jour des Terminales et elle effaça doucement qui coulaient sur ses joues._  
_Elle avançait sans réellement savoir ou elle allait._  
_La jeune femme voulait fuir, n'importe ou._

_- Sakura Haruno ?_

_Une question._  
_La voix était celle d'un garçon. Elle était grave et clair._

_La rose se retourna, le regard encore brillant._  
_Un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'elle découvrit qui se trouvait en face d'elle, Itachi Uchiha._

_- Ou ... Oui ?_

_Le jeune homme s'avança jusqu'à elle, d'une démarque mal assurée._

_- Je suis en Terminal, je m'appelle Itachi._

_Sakura ouvrit sa bouche sous le coup de l'effarement. Il pensait véritablement qu'elle ne savait pas qui elle était._  
_Il continua, malgré tout._

_- Tu es en seconde c'est bien ça ?_

_Tremblante, elle acquiesça._

_- C'est ... C'est ton dernier jour, non ? Demanda-t-elle, sachant bien évidement la réponse._

_- C'est exact. J'en profite donc pour te demander quelque chose._

_Sakura n'en croyait pas ses yeux._  
_Elle était en plein milieu de la rue, en train de parler avec Itachi Uchiha. Après être passé de la tristesse à la joie en quelques minutes._

_Il avait prononcé une phrase, des mots. Mais rien ne passait._  
_La jeune femme l'admirait. Il lui parlait et elle en profitait pour passer son regard le long de son visage. Elle le trouvait si parfait._

_- Pardon ?_

_Elle n'avait rien écoutait et apparemment, il attendait une réponse de sa part._

_- Ce n'est pas grave._

_Après avoir prononcé cette phrase, il tourna les talons et commença à partir._  
_Sous le choc, Sakura ne comprit pas tout de suite._

_Il était venu vers elle et lui avait parlé._  
_Non, elle ne pouvait pas laisser cette chance. Le destin l'avait enfin écouté, pour une fois._  
_Reprenant son courage à deux mains. Si elle ne le faisait pas maintenant, alors elle ne le ferait jamais._

_La rose se lança à sa poursuite._

_- Itachi Uchiha ! Attends._

_Il se stoppa et Sakura put le rejoindre._

_- Je sais, que ce que je vais te demander va te choquer. Que je m'attends probablement à un refus. Ne te gêne pas d'ailleurs pour le faire. Mais il fallait que je te le demande quand même ! Ca fait maintenant plusieurs années que je te regarde, et je suis tombée amoureuse de toi sans m'en rendre vraiment compte. Alors ... Veux-tu sortir avec moi ?_

_Sans attendre, le jeune homme se mit à ricaner sous ses yeux._

_- Je t'ai demandé la même chose il n'y a pas une minute._

_Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres._

_- Et tu peux m'appeler simplement Itachi._

_Il se pencha vers elle, se rapprochant doucement pour lui voler un baiser._  
_Le meilleur de toute leur vie._

**I want your love and **  
** I want your revenge **  
** I want your love **  
** I don't wanna be friends**


End file.
